Resistance change memories that store data based on the resistance state are researched and developed. The resistance change memory includes a memory layer of which the resistance can change between a low resistance state and a high resistance state. Data storing can be assigned data to the low resistance state and the high resistance state. Here, the memory layer can be switched between the low resistance state and the high resistance state by applying a voltage to electrodes formed at its both ends.